1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic light sources for illuminating subjects to be photographed. More particularly, the invention relates to such a light source capable of general usage, for illuminating subjects in a wide variety of sizes and shapes, for photographing in color or black and white, with conventional cameras, shutter speeds and film, and utilizing conventional fluorescent white light tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic light sources heretofore proposed or available have had certain limitations. Many of them are limited to special purpose applications, such as document copying. Those intended for more general use have tended to be elaborate, expensive and difficult for an amateur photographer to utilize properly. In general, they have not utilized, or satisfactorily utilized, conventional electric lights suitable for household use and therefore readily commercially available. The filament type does not give proper lighting because of the inherent difficulties of evenly distributing light from a bright line source. The flourescent white light type gives an evenly diffused light which, while otherwise satisfactory, is much too heavily accented with green. As a consequence, special lights have been provided, such as special fluorescent tubes in which some of the green is inhibited, which are relatively expensive and limited as to supply source.